Photovoltaic cells are commonly used to transfer energy in the form of light into energy in the form of electricity. A typical photovoltaic cell includes a photoactive material disposed between two electrodes. Generally, light passes through one or both of the electrodes to interact with the photoactive material, thereby generating charge carriers (i.e., electrons and holes). As a result, it is desirable for at least one of the electrodes to be at least semi-transparent.